


The Past (Kairos Backstories)

by Monochrome17



Series: Of Mutants & Powers [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochrome17/pseuds/Monochrome17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past, the present, the future. </p>
<p>The present is in the Academy, the future is yet to come. What about the past?</p>
<p>The past of these 15 boys lies here, join us to see what are the ups and downs these boys would face in their alternate world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!:)
> 
> So... The backstories are up! I hope that you guys would like them... Took me (Nana) a while to realise they weren't up... whoops. Anyways, here they are! Our dear boys have to experience something for their powers to appear, so here is the reason why! The stories are in a chronological order, whereby who appears first, their story appears. Anyways, please comment! I hope that with your feedback, we can improve both Kairos and The Past can be made better for you guys! :3 Anyways, the backstories can also be considered as AU one-shots I think... Actually, I'm not too sure.
> 
> In advance, I would like to apologise as we have a very untidy and inconsistent update schedule, as JR and myself are in a crucial and stressful as hell year in school, so the updates would be... eratic. We hope that you would understand:) Lastly, ENJOY:)))
> 
> \- Nana & JR

Okay... First up, we have the little angel/devil, Lee Jihoon! Yes, it may be in chronological order, but giving you MIngyu's and Wonwoo's backstory first would give away a bit too much about Kairos! ;) So at the end of Kairos, Meanie's backstories should be posted. Hope you guys like it!!

\- Nana & JR


	2. Lee Jihoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Click the link below for our choice of photo of Jihoon:  
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/5792e08eaf472f1a90a94409a9efc2c3/tumblr_nyxiwnU3xz1t9n75fo1_500.jpg

Loading profile...

Loading complete.

Name: Lee Jihoon 이지훈  
Birthday: November 22, 1996  
Species: Mutant  
Power: Acoustikinesis  
Description of power: User can create, shape and manipulate sound, a periodic disturbance of the medium (air, ground, water, etc) that radiates outward in straight lines in the form of a pressure wave. The effect these waves produce upon the ear is perceived as sound. From the point of view of physics, sound is considered to be the waves of vibratory motion themselves, whether or not they are heard by the human ear. User can mimic, intensify, hush, and distort, as well warp, strengthen, echo, speed up, and slow down sound, using it as a powerful physical force and high-speed movement. At low frequencies, sound is potentially fatal to living beings by causing internal damage, while high frequencies cannot be heard by normal humans but can be used for sonar-like effects. Since sound vibrations can travel through the air, ground, water and any form of medium, defense by using physical barriers is difficult. The vibrations can also affect at a molecular level. In essence, sound is an invisible, deadly weapon and a versatile tool.

Entered the Academy in Year 4 (19 years old), Currently in Year 4 (19 years old)

 

“Jihoon yah, one day, you will be the one taking care of business. Work hard, my son.” The man looked down at his child. The young child laid in his bed, oblivious to the world. Pale skin, dark haired, the young boy was in his dreamland.

The Lee family ran a music school, talent and love for anything music through their veins. It would not be strange to find them composing music in their free time. Strumming his guitar, the older Lee brother stared blankly into space. “Hyung! What are you doing? Father is looking for you!” The younger brother came barrelling down the hallway, in the search of his brother.

“Coming!” Jihoon called. He scrambled to his feet, walking towards his brother. “What is the matter? Is there something wrong?” Jihoon questioned once Jiwoon came to a halt at his feet. 

“Your songs. Father found them on your computer, and he’s pissed! Hurry!” Jiwoon panted out, catching his breath.

The older boy tensed. His songs? Did Jiwoon mean … his pop songs? 

Jihoon rushed to his room, only to find his father sitting on his bed, face red and breathing heavily. “What is the meaning of this? What is this … this nonsense?” His father spat, gesturing at Jihoon’s computer screen. The screen was lit up, many of his compositions, both drafted and completed songs were displayed on the large screen.

“My songs? Father, I do not see the problem - What is wrong?” Jihoon’s eyebrows creased, face full of confusion. Why was his father so mad? What was wrong with his compositions?

“What is wrong? You have the nerve to ask what is wrong? THESE ARE NOT CLASSICAL MUSIC PIECES! THEY ARE POP SONGS!” His father thundered. Shock registered in The teenage boy’s face. So what if they were pop songs?

“Our family has had many generations composing many great CLASSICAL pieces. Yet, you compose rubbish POP songs. They are completely different genres and types! What’s the problem? What’s wrong? You and your compositions are the problem! You are a disgrace to the Lee family! A shame! Even Jiwoon does better than YOU!”

The insults hurt, they wounded Jihoon deeply. But they kept coming, each word spat by his father venomously at him.

“You are useless! Completely untalented! Not only are you a disgrace, your compositions are horrendous! Learning the drums, the guitar, instruments that can get you nowhere! Don’t let me get started on your room! Full of pop artistes, no Mozart or Bach in sight! And you call yourself a Lee? Are you even my son?”

“Jiwoon is so much better than you. Such a worthless boy. Pinning all my hopes on you was a mistake. Jiwoon should take over the business, I should just disown you as my child!”

Rubbish pop songs … You are the problem … A disgrace, a shame … useless, untalented … Jiwoon is better than you … Disown you … 

The harsh insults repeated in his head, each one more hurtful than the last. Jihoon stood rooted to the spot, as silence wrapped around him. A disgrace, talentless? Was that really what his family thought of him? 

Crash!

The teenager lifted his head, only to see his father dropping his precious computer to the floor, stamping on the keyboard and screen. No!

“NO! FATHER DON’T!” The male’s cries fell on the deaf ears of his father, as he mercilessly crushed what once was a computer, which currently resembled scrap metal. “No, father, don’t …” Jihoon whimpered. He fell to his knees, tears glistening in his eyes. His work, his efforts, all down the drain in an instant.

“Take this as a warning. Don’t you dare defy me ever again. Lee Jihoon, mark my words. Another pop song composition from you, and you shall never be seen here again.,” his father threatened.

✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* SVT ✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* 

Days passed since the incident, but the boy never left his room. He was shocked by his father’s words, and did not dare to venture further than his room door. His brother, Jiwoon, left his meals by the doorside, collecting the empty plates when he was done. It became a routine, and Jihoon was never seen out of the house for days.

Curled up on his bed, Jihoon’s mind wandered as he itched to hold his guitar in his arms. It was like his drug, and days away from his beloved instrument only caused him more pain and sorrow.

Cooped in his room, the male began to think more about the incident. The insults, the pain came rushing back to him in a giant wave, overwhelming him entirely. Then, he began hearing things.

First, it was just a gentle swishing of a branch outside his room window, then came the sound of footsteps pattering around the house. The sounds became louder and louder by the second, and in mere seconds, the quiet Jihoon who spoke nothing for the past week began screaming.

All he felt was pain. The sounds caused his head to throb, vision blurring as the pain increased further. It was nearly unbearable. Jiwoon came running through the door, “Hyung! Are you okay? What’s wrong? Does anything hurt?” He asked worriedly, scanning his brother from head to toe for any external injuries.

“My head, it hurts, Jiwoon, I need to get out of here, NOW.” Jihoon gasped out, holding his head up by his hands.

Not waiting for a reply, Jihoon pushed past his brother and ran out the door, leaving the room for the first time in days.

‘I need to leave this house, I must be hearing things. I’m going crazy!’ He ran as fast as he could, out of the house, away from all his pain and sorrows.

Shoes slapping against the pavement, Jihoon ran, with no direction whatsoever. He was hoping that his feet could take him as far away as possible, and that the noises would just stop. Slowing down to a walk, the teenager panted as he continued to trudge tiredly and aimlessly.

Wandering like a lost puppy, Jihoon came across a park. Tired and hungry, he took a seat on one of the benches, holding his head in his hands in hopes to help relieve the pain. “Agh, it hurts so much,” he muttered, cursing at his horrid luck.

“Are you okay? You look kind of pale.” Jihoon looked up. In front of him, was a blonde male, dark eyes staring at him. “Yeah, I’m fine, just a little headache,” Jihoon said.

“My name is Seungcheol, but you can call me Coups. Nice hair colour by the way, it suits you.” The guy held out his hand, hoping that Jihoon would shake it.

“Thanks I’m Jihoon - wait hair colour? Isn’t it black?” Jihoon replied. “Erm… Your hair is… pink?” Coups questioned.

Pink? Since when did he have pink hair?

“Here, it is pink right? Unless I’m colour blind, your hair is pink,” Coups handed Jihoon a phone, gesturing for him to check.

“Holy fudge! My hair! AHHHHHH ITS PINK!” Jihoon screamed. The once ebony black hair atop his head was now a light pink, no traces of his once dark hair could be seen. 

“No, I must be dreaming, or crazy. This… this… How? I swear my hair was black a moment ago!” Jihoon was frantic. How had his hair change colour?

“By any chance, did you experience anything strange recently? Like a change in emotions?” Coups queried. “Why? Is that important?” Jihoon was anxious. Was his headaches strange?

“My head hurts, it only started this morning. I must be crazy but I can hear things moving miles away, and the sound of hearts beating. I must be going crazy. Or dreaming,” he said, muttering the last bits to himself. 

“Headaches? Change in hair colour? Enhanced hearing? Jihoon, I am not trying to scare you, but I think you might be a mutant…” Coups said, eyes flitting warily, trying to predict what reaction the other boy would have.

“Mutant? You have got to be kidding me…” Jihoon laughed nervously. A mutant? Was that even possible?

“Why don’t you follow me? I think I may know someone who has the answers to your questions,” Coups asked.

“Where is that place? Can I trust you? What if you kidnap me?” The teenager asked, wary of the blonde in front of him.

“Just trust me. I’ll take you there. It is known as the Academy, it's for mutants, like me and maybe you. The principal would be able to answer everything, I promise. If you want to return after meeting her, I swear I will bring you back here instantly.” The solemn look in the blonde’s eyes made Jihoon waver.

“Okay, I’ll go with you,” he relented. “Lead the way, Coups.”

Walking side by side, the boys headed in the direction of the Academy, where all of Jihoon’s questions would be answered. Maybe, just maybe, there would also be a new life for Jihoon, away from his family, pain and sorrow. Maybe he could compose pop songs again.

Just maybe. It was the beginning of something new.

✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* SVT ✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> So... Here's Jihoon's story. What do you think?
> 
> \- Nana & JR


	3. Hong Jisoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Click the link below for our choice of photo of Jisoo:  
> http://67.media.tumblr.com/41557c1cadc9f7a52e8bc9c8bbcebe88/tumblr_nsdiz4FloN1t9n75fo1_1280.jpg

Loading profile...

Loading complete.

Hong Jisoo 홍지수  
Birthday: December 30, 1995  
Power(s): Photokinesis (Light Manipulation) + Healing  
Description of power:  
Photokinesis: User can create, shape and manipulate visible light, commonly referred to simply as light, is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye, and is responsible for the sense of sight. Primary properties of visible light are intensity, propagation direction, frequency or wavelength spectrum, and polarisation, while its speed in a vacuum (299,792,458 meters per second/186,000 MPS) is one of the fundamental constants of nature. Visible light, as with all types of electromagnetic radiation (EMR), is experimentally found to always move at this speed in vacuum. In common with all types of EMR, visible light is emitted and absorbed in tiny "packets" called photons, and exhibits properties of both waves and particles. This property is referred to as the wave–particle duality. The study of light, known as optics, is an important research area in modern physics.  
Healing: User can restore biotic organisms to their optimal health, curing damaged or withered organisms, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and diseases/poisoning. Though the user may potentially heal any form of bodily damage, the patient must be alive, even if hanging by a thin thread, in order to be healed; once the patient has died, it would transcend healing and would require resurrection instead.  
Entered the Academy in Year 1 (16 years old), Currently in Year 5 (20 years old)

Staring at the hospital bed, a tear leaked from the teenager’s eye. On the bed, his mother lay, sleeping, near the brink of death. It was a terminal illness, leaving her paralysed from the waist down. It was incurable, and she was just waiting for the reaper to come for her.

“Joshua, come here. I want to talk to you,” his mother whispered. Walking up to the hospital bed, the boy reached for his mother’s hand, sitting down on the chair next to her bed. “Yes? Is there something you need?” His soft voice filled the atmosphere, containing worry and pain.  
“No, I don’t feel any pain, I’m fine Joshua. But, I am dying soon. It is a fact. I want you to stop worrying about me, but worry about yourself instead,” She smiled weakly, only to lapse into a hacking fit of coughs  
“Mother! Are you okay? Here, drink this,” Joshua handed her a glass of water, patting her back gently.  
Thanking her son, she drank the water and sighed. “How about we go for a walk? The weather is beautiful today, and the flowers seem to be blooming so prettily,” he suggested, changing the topic to avoid any further discussion of her imminent death.  
Helping her gently, Joshua moved his mother from the bed into the wheelchair, placing a blanket on her knees to keep her warm. “Let’s goooo!” He wheeled his mother out of the room, shouting childishly. His mother could only laugh, and grip onto the wheelchair arms as they ventured down the hallways.  
Reaching a turn in the hallway, the teenager veered to the right heavily, only to jerk to a stop at the top of a flight of stairs. Startled by the sudden halt, his mother pitched forward, instantly hurtling down the flight of steps.  
No! As she fell, everything seemed to slow down. At the top of the staircase, the teenager's eyes widened as he reached out for his mother.

"Mother! No!" He yelled, diving forward to reach her. 

✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* SVT ✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* 

And all of it happened in a flash. The once falling mother laid in his hands, at the base of the stairs. She was no longer falling. In fact, she was safe, as though she had been at the bottom of the steps the whole time.

Huh? What? How? 

Questions ran through the male's head, curious as to how they made it to the bottom of the stairs, completely unharmed. It felt so strange, as though he had obtained some strange power.

"Joshua, are you okay?" His mother sat up in his arms, looking at his face worriedly.

“Wha... What happened? I... Weren't we at the top just a..? Mother, are you okay? Whats going on?" Joshua spluttered, utterly confused.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine. Are you?" She patted his shoulder, leaning gently against him.

"Why don't we go back to your room, it is almost time for your daily checkup. Stay here, I'll go get your wheelchair," the teenager guided his mother to the side of the staircase, and climbed up the stairs to get the wheelchair, utterly puzzled by what happened.

✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* SVT ✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* 

It was night time, Joshua's mother lay peacefully in her bed, off in dreamland. The boy looked at his mother, eyes full of tears, threatening to leak at any moment.

"I am really sorry, but your mother is not getting any better. She only has a limited time left here on Earth, I hope that you can use it to the fullest," the doctor has a remorseful look as he told the helpless male. His mother was dying before his eyes, yet nothing in his ability gave him the power to let his mother live.

Joshua had lost his father at a young age, to an unknown cause. His mother was his only relative and friend, losing her would be the ultimate blow.

Holding her hand tightly, he silently wept tears of sorrow that he could not contain. "Why? Why out of all people must it be you?" Joshua questioned the Gods above, they were too cruel to take his only family away from him.

The night passed, and the boy could not get any sleep. He spent all those hours looking upon his mother, regretting every moment that he had not cherished with her. Stroking her hair, his tear-stricken face only held pain and sorrow.

“Joshua? What’s wrong my dear?,” Opening her eyes to see her crying child, his mother stroked his face, wiping away the tears.  
“Nothing. It’s nothing. Did I wake you up? Do you want breakfast?” The teenager sniffed, getting up from the chair and turning around, trying to compose himself.  
Rubbing away his tear tracks, Joshua walked towards the door of the room. “I’ll go call the nurse to get your breakfast, just wait a little while, I’ll be back soon.”  
“Wait! Joshua,I have something to tell you, and I hoped I did not have to tell you this. Please hear me out before you go.”  
Turning back to face his mother, he nodded, gesturing for her to continue.  
“Your father, he was killed when you were young. Since you did not seem to have any powers, they did not kill you. Joshua, you are not a human, you are a mutant.”  
Mutant. The word rang in his head countless times, and he refused to believe he was not human.  
“Mother, are you okay? What is this talk about mutants? It must be nonsense,” Joshua spoke to his mother, muttering the last bit to himself.  
“No, I am not saying nonsense. Yesterday, the incident at the stairs, you displayed my power, the power of photokinesis, or light manipulation. I do not have my powers anymore, but you have them,” his mother spoke softly but firmly, looking at her son in the eye.  
“Yesterday? That… That was real?” Joshua spluttered. Yesterday was real! He was not imagining things! It really happened!  
“Bu… But… How? There's no such thing right? Mother, what on Earth i going on? Why is there even such as thing like mutants? Am I on a prank show? Is this a hidden camera?” The teenager blabbered on, not believing a single word said by his mother.  
“Child, this is no prank or laughing matter. We are mutants, you are a mutant, and in the world, there are many people out there that want to kill us. I am dying, but I hope that you can make the best out of this,” His mother coughed, body shaking, skin pale.  
She continued, “There is a place that can help you. It is a safe haven for mutant children like yourself, where you can stay and learn about your powers. Joshua, not only would you have my power, you should also have your father’s healing powers.”  
Healing? Upon hearing this, the male’s head perked up. Would that mean… curing his mother?  
“Seek shelter there. They will come after you very soon, now that you have your powers. Hurry, before it is too late. I’ll be safe, there is nothing that they want from me, they want you. Go,” his mother urged.  
“But, I can’t leave you alone. Who are they? What are you talking about?” Joshua sputtered.  
“Please. Just stay safe my child, it is the only thing I wish for. Hurry now,” his mother pleaded.  
Staring at her helpless face, he could not help himself but nod. “Alright, I’ll go. But when this is over, I will come back for you mother,” he promised. Walking forward to hug his mother for the last time, tears leaked out of the mother and son’s eyes. They tried to memorise the feel of each other in their arms, in fear of never seeing the other again.  
Breaking apart, it was time for Joshua to leave. Bidding him a goodbye, his mother could only watch her son walk off into the distance, hopefully to a safer place that she sadly could not provide.  
How much of a failure I have been, she thought. I hope you will be safer there.  
Standing at the window near her hospital room, the male looked up. His mother was looking out of the window, at him. Waving, he forced a small smile. I will come back, just wait until then mother, he vowed.

✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* SVT ✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:*

“So this is the place,” he muttered to himself. Slipping the piece of paper into his pocket, the male adjusted his bag straps. An aura of uneasiness surrounded him, as he stood in front of the iron wrought gate. Sighing, Joshua shifted his feet. Will he fit in?

“Goodbye! I shall visit you soon!” A voice called out behind him. Turning around, Joshua saw two teens behind him, both closing the car doors, suitcases in hand. Who were they?  
“Oh? Another person? Hello! I’m Doyoon. Nice to meet you!” The male walked right up to Joshua, stretching his hand out for a handshake. Feeling awkward, Joshua shyly shook Doyoon’s hand.  
“Hello, my name is Jeonghan, are you new here? Year 1?” The long haired male asked.  
“Yeah. You too?” Joshua and Doyoon replied at the same time.  
“What’s your name?” Jeonghan asked. “Josh - wait, call me Jisoo.”  
“Alright then, now into the Academy, I can tell we are all going to get along very well,” Doyoon singsonged, slinging his hands around the other two teenagers, as they walked into the Academy, as fresh-faced Year Ones.

✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* SVT ✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> Joshua's story is up! Comment what you think! See you next time:))
> 
> \- Nana & JR


End file.
